Kaze No Stigma One-Shots
by Coffee Fantasy
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma one shots. New chapter; different plot. -Short One-Shots.- /Ayano x Kazuma/ Tell me what you think? c: Title change since I decided to add more One-Shots.
1. Misunderstanding

The two partners had just finished off another successful mission, well mostly Kazuma had. And since Ayano wouldn't stop her whining about wanting cake, he decided to take her to the local pastry shop so she would shut up.

Kazuma let his gaze wander off, just as some girls were walking past. He adverted his gaze, but of course Ayano hadn't seen that. She only saw the part where the girls had walked into his view. He saw the red-headed girl in front of him go red in the face with anger.

Ayano stuffed a piece of the cake in her mouth, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "Kazuma, you idiotic pervert!" She yelled, wanting to throw something at him, but the only thing available was her cake, but she would never throw the cake.

Kazuma sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I don't understand how you can call me such hurtful names, especially since I save your life everyday." He shot a smirk over to her before taking a drink of his coffee.

"You were staring at some random girls butt! how can someone _not _call you 'hurtful' names?" She hissed through clenched teeth, trying to not let him get on her nerves like he always does. She put her fork down, pushing her plate of half eaten cake away. She was suddenly not in the mood to eat another bite.

Kazuma leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, staring directly into her eyes. "Is little Ayano jealous?" He poked her nose, leaning back into his seat.

Ayano's fist slammed on the table, causing some people to glance at the two partners, wondering what the boy could have said to make her so angry. "I am not jealous!" She hissed, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "How many times are you going to say that, and actually believe it?" He mimicked her movement by crossing his arms over his chest.

She clenched her jaw tightly. "Don't flatter yourself." She grumbled, closing her eyes, not wanting to see his annoying face anymore.

He stood up from his seat, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, if you insist. But one last thing before I go. . ." He trailed off.

"And what would that be?" She opened one of her eyes, studying Kazuma closely.

"Since it bothers you so much, I'll only look at your butt." Kazuma smirked at her, then headed out of the shop with anything else to say.

Ayano's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. "That sick pervert. Who does he think I am." She mumbled to herself, eating her cake once again.

_**Hope you liked this short One-Shot! c:**_

_**New to this whole Fan-Fiction thing, so it probably sucks. xD**_


	2. Dreaming

Kazuma poked his head into Ayano's bedroom, noticing she was sleeping. He sighed, walking into her room completely. "Ayano, wake up." He said with no emothion, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Ayano shifted aroun don her bed, consuming the blankets into a tight embrace. Her mouth was parted open slightly as she was breathing peacefully. She mumbled something in her sleep, causing the man watching her come closer to range.

He leaned in closer as she said something else, much louder than before. He took his hands out of his pockets, slowly setting them on her bed to balance himself as he listened carefully.

"Kazuma. . ." She breathed out harshly, her eyes opening slightly to see Kazuma's face in front of hers. She quickly pushed him away, shooting up from the bed. "Er, Kazuma, what are you doing in my bedroom?" Her jaw clenched tightly as she shot Kazuma a glare.

Kazuma's mouth opened to say something, but Ren's voice came from the doorway. "Jugo needs to speak with you two. He says it's very urgent."

Ayano nodded, standing up from her bed. She pushed past Kazuma, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. Kazuma followed closely behind her.

"Ayano. Kazuma." Jugo greeted with a grunt, nodding his hand for them to sit down. Once they sat down, he began explaining the case.

The two partners made their way down the street, many people going the opposite direction as them. "So, Ayano. When were you going to tell me you dreamed about me?" The wind mage asked, glancing down at Ayano who had stopped walking, her face a deep shade of red.

"U-uhm, what are y-you talking about?" The red-headed girl asked, her eyes widened from shock.

"Well, when I was trying to wake you up this morning, you were like; 'Kazuma. . .' So, I was wondering how often this happened." He smirked down at her. The two were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, facing each other. Everyone had to swerve around the two as they mad their way to their jobs.

Ayano stared at him, her eyebrows now twitching with annoyance. "Look, don't get the wrong idea. I was just having a dream that you died and all." She shrugged, beginning to walk again.

Kazuma followed, glancing down at her every now and then. "Well, don't worry. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Ayano's face turned red from anger. "I don't care if you do or not! Don't make any assumptions!" She yelled, stomping away from him.


	3. Bored

Ayano was supposed to be in school, doing her school work, but instead; she was sitting across from Kazuma, in his hotel room. Of course, she was trying to keep her senses aware, that this guy was, indeed, a pervert.

She folded her arms over her chest, studying him. His hair was like it always was, his eyes closed, leaning against the headboard of the quite large bed.

"So, why am I supposed to be here, anyway?" She asked, trying to make conversation. But, he didn't answer. She sighed, standing up from where she was sitting, and walked into the kitchen part of the hotel room. She opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

Taking a drink, she noticed Kazuma hasn't moved yet. "If you're not going to say, or do, anything, I'm going to go back to school." She mumbled. She knew he could hear her, because the room was so quiet.

Again, he didn't talk.

"Whatever." She grabbed her school bag from the floor, leaving to exit his room.

And that, was when he spoke. "Exactly where do you think you're going? I never said you could leave." He turned his full attention to her, noticing she was frozen in place, one foot up as she was about to take another step.

Ayano put her foot down, turning towards him, holding the water bottle at her side. "Well, I believe I'm going back to school, since you're as boring as ever." She paused, sending him an annoyed glare. "An, you can't order me around like I'm some child!"

"But you are some child. . ."

If this was a cartoon, you would most likely be able to see the steam come out of Ayano's ears. She threw the water bottle at him, actually hitting the side of his face. "Don't call me some child!" She yelled, her anger rising.

Kazuma rubbed the side of his face. "Wow. I sure didn't expect you to do that." He stood up from his bed, walking into the kitchen part of the hotel, just like Ayano did. Instead of grabbing water, he grabbed a pudding cup, placing it on his face. "Sure did hurt.."

Subsiding her anger, her body relaxed. "You never did answer my question," she started, sitting down on the bed. "Why did you bring me out of school?"

He turned to her, the pudding cup still on his face. "Well, I was bored. I knew you could entertain me somehow." At Ayano's priceless reaction, he just smirked.

_**Well, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. Other stories to write! And, I had writers block so, erm.. And, I'm not sure if they actually have pudding cups.. but, bear with me. xD**_


	4. That's Cold!

**I don't own Kaze No Stigma. /**

As much as she loved swimming, she wasn't all too fond of the actual traveling part. Because it felt like forever until they reached their destination. And, because she had to travel with Kazuma, which was probably the worst person in the whole world to travel with. Mostly since he consisted of bugging her with that stupid smirk she so desperately wanted to slap off his face.

Today they were just going to a hotel, since someone reported seeing something mysterious going on. Although Kazuma knew the whole story behind this "mission," if you were even able to call it that, Ayano was as clueless as always.

As they made their way to the room they were sharing (wonder who thought of that), the red haired fire user kept on the lookout for something suspicious. Of all things, she's the only suspicious person in miles of this place.

The wind user found the room they were staying in, no surprise there, he grabbed Ayano's wrist as she tried venturing off. He pointed to the room then led her inside, still holding her wrist.

"How about you relax instead of looking for suspicious things? You're going to scare the other residents," he told her, sighing. Although it was ten already, he was going to go down to the pool with his brother.

He and Ren sat their bags on one of the beds. They were going to change into swimwear, and then head out.

While Ren was in the bathroom changing, he figured he should invite the hot headed girl to come along with them. "Ayano, Ren and I are going to the pool, if you want to come along.

A pink tinge appeared on the girls cheeks, but she covered them with her hands, pretending she had a headache and was rubbing her temples to get rid of it. "Sure," she replied. "Why not?"

Once everyone was changed into their swimwear and reaching the pool area, Kazuma slid the room key they were given into the slot, then opening the door. You had to have a room key to do almost anything for some reason, he noted, walking inside. He went straight to the swimming pool with Ren.

Ayano had different plans. Wearing her white bikini she had wore before, she slipped into the hot tub. She wasn't even going to bother with the swimming pool. She had been to many hotels before and knew exactly how cold the water was in there.

The siblings knew just as well that Ayano wasn't going to come in the pool. So they had gathered a little ball that soaks up water that one of the families had left there. They soaked up a whole bunch of cold water into the ball, tiptoeing towards the hot tub that held the girl.

Ayano, completely oblivious to their plan, was covered in bone-chilling ice cold water, well only her head and shoulders, since she was sitting down. She tilted her head upwards, trying to see which one of the brothers had done it, but she was hit again with the cold water right on her face by Kazuma. She let out a girlish screech, loud enough to burst an eardrum.

"Cold! I feel like I'm having a brain freeze from the outside!" She complained, rubbing her warm hands from the hot water on her face, trying to warm up.

Kazuma and Ren high-fived each other, wearing matching grins. They were devils!

Ayano hurried out of the pool, slipping one of the towels around her shivering body. "That was totally uncool!"

"Well," Kazuma started draping his arm around her shoulder, leading her away from the towel rack, inching closer and closer to the edge of the pool. "You're probably gonna hate us even more then."

"Wha-" The fire Mage started, but Kazuma had her securely in his arms, tackling her into the pool, at the deep end.

The two were enveloped in spine shattering water. Ayano was clinging to Kazuma, wanting to get away from the coldness.

Kazuma didn't seem to mind as he hugged her a little closer to his chest, resurfacing. He was laughing hysterically, while Ayano was still clinging to him like a life source.

Just because she specialized in fire magic, didn't mean she couldn't get cold.

**I know, I know, I haven't updated these in awhile, and this one is WAY shorter than I thought it was. I won't upload these like every week or something, just at random when I get some weird idea in my head! And they are a little ooc because I haven't watched the show in a while.. I'm obsessed with Fairy Tail at the moment. **


	5. Briefs or Boxers?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ;;**

Kazuma stared at the red-haired mage sitting in front of him, studying her. He had a question that had been on his mind for a while. If he didn't ask right now, he'd probably blurt it out at some random moment. And that would be a bad thing. Because this question wasn't any normal question, it was quite personal.

Ayano hummed to herself, putting a few small pieces of cake into her mouth every once in awhile, while doing her homework. She noticed the wind users stare, and looked up at him annoyed. "Could you please stop looking at me? It's making me very uncomfortable," she said, then looked back down at her homework, scribbling down an answer.

He opened his mouth to speak, to ask the question of course, but he was interrupted by her friends calling out her name.

"Ayano~!" Yukari called, showing up next to the table, grinning at her friend.

"Yukari Nanase! What are you guys doing here?" She asked, looking up from her homework again, but it wasn't because of annoyance like before, but because she was happy her friends were here.

Nanase glance over at Kazuma who had a somewhat grumpy look on his face, mumbling words she couldn't here. She looked back at her friend with a smirk playing on her lips. "More like, what are you guys doing here?" Her index finger switched over to Kazuma, then back to Ayano, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like that!" She screamed in a high pitched voice, clenching and unclenching her fist. "He came here out of nowhere while I was trying to do my homework in peace."

"Sorry to ruin your guys' fun!" Yukari exclaimed, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not having fun," the redhead replied. "He's a bug."

Kazuma continued mumbling words, trying to distract himself from blurting out the question.

"Do you want us to sit with you then?" Nanase asked, tapping her fingers on the end of the table.

"Yes, of course! I'll be tempted not to kill him then."

"Alright, but you sit next to Kazuma," Yukari said in a sing-song voice, a teasing smile on her lips.

The redhead closed her eyes, revealing a heavy sigh, while a light blush danced along her cheeks. "Whatever," she mumbled, sliding her homework to the other side of the table. "I don't understand why I have to sit next to him, when these seats can fit three people," she told herself aloud, as she exited the booth, stepping over to the next one. One problem: Kazuma wasn't moving.

"Kazuma? Hello, move it, pervert." She pushed on his shoulder, but he wouldn't budge. She let out a groan, kneeling on the ground. "I'd much rather sit here anyway."

"You sure know how to ruin a moment, Ayano." Yukari giggled, both her and Nanase slipping into the booth next to each other.

The wind user snapped out of his daze and mumbling words, looking straight at Ayano. "Ayano, I have to ask you a serious question."

Nanase and Yukari seemed to be in fangirl state, as they giggled and squealed, sharing what they think was going to happen.

"Maybe he's going to ask her to marry him!" Nanase said.

"Ooh! Maybe he's gonna ask her how many children she wants?" Yukari shared in return.

Ayano's cheeks still had a blush dancing on her cheeks as she met his gaze. "W-what is it?"

"Do you prefer briefs or boxers?"

The two girls stopped their fangirling, expressionless.

Ayano turned red in anger, summoning Enriha. "You pervert!" she yelled, pointing her flaming sword at him. "I am going to burn you to ashes!"

**I had so much fun writing this! It has actually been in my head for awhile, and I just got around to it. Again, they are ooc , but seriously, who wouldn't want them to be like this? It's so cuuuuute, is it not? x'D As I said before, the only reason they're so ooc is because I haven't watched it in a couple of months, but I plan on re-watching it sometime, and by "re-watching," I mean Episode 13! x'D**


End file.
